Pretty Little Plaything
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites Contest Entry by FangME. Songs title: One and Only


Friday Night Bites

Penname: FangME

Songs title: One and Only ~ Adele

Title of the story: Pretty Little Plaything

Beta'd by the insanely talented WendyD #1 Stalker Fan and Pre-read by the insatiable IBelongToAVampire

Twitter name: (optional) PlzFangMe

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.

"Oh yeah… suck it baby… That's it… Ugh… God, every time you gag it feels so fucking good…"

Yep, that's me. Edward Anthony Cullen, asshole extraordinaire, but I really don't care. Why should I? I'm rich, powerful and ungodly handsome. I have yet to meet a woman that hasn't ended up in front of me on her knees worshipping my hot, thick, 9 inch cock. Yeah, and I don't exaggerate either, it's real and all mine. Irresistible and unforgettable baby!

"Arghhhhh…" I felt myself shooting a steaming hot load of baby juice down the back of my PA's throat as she struggled to swallow. "You better swallow every drop, Slut."

She looked up at me with tear-stained eyes, her mascara smeared as she finished licking me clean before gently tucking me back into my trousers and zipping me up.

"Is there anything _else_ I can do for you Mr. Cullen?" She smirked as she rose to her feet, straightening her skirt.

"Actually Tanya, there is. I would like you to clean out your desk. It's just not working for me. Have Alice cut your final check on your way out." Thinking I had effectively dismissed her, I was actually somewhat surprised to find her standing there; staring at me incredulously like I just bitch slapped her or something. "Is there anything else you need, Ms. Denali?"

She laughed and then snorted, "Are you fucking kidding me? After what we just did, you… you're dismissing me?"

The look on her face was fucking priceless. I wish I had a camera. I know it sounds cruel, but it's a fact of life. She didn't cut the mustard so out you go… is it really that hard to understand? What is it about these bitches that make them think they are special because they get to swallow my spunk?

"On what grounds, Mr. Cullen?" She spat at me with her hands on her hips and tapping her right foot hard on the dark wood floor.

The dumb blonde was really starting to piss me off, "On the grounds that you're a lousy PA, which is a shame because you suck cock like a pro." With that I reached over and hit the intercom, "Ms. Brandon, please add an extra grand to Ms. Denali's final check for _services rendered_." I looked back up at Tanya watching her face contort into one of great horror and disgust. "I believe we are through here. I suggest you take the money and leave or if you prefer, I can call security?"

She huffed at me and turned on her heels, pausing at the door to glare at me, "Asshole." She muttered as she slammed the door behind her. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Too bad she was such lousy PA because she really could suck cock with the best of them.

"Ms. Brandon, can you please come here?" Alice had been with me from the beginning. She was one of the few people I trusted, both professionally and personally.

"Right away, Mr. Cullen." Alice knew of my _preferences_ when it came to my Personal Assistants, and always did her best to provide what I needed but somehow, we _always_ came up short. Something was always _missing_.

As Alice let herself into my office, I started, "So, I think you should call the agen-"

"Edward. Shut up. I'm sick and tired of trying to do this your way. I feel more like your pimp than your Office Manager. Listen, you need a new game plan and I know _exactly_ what to do. We're going to get you someone… _green_."

As the little dark haired pixie explained her plan, I could literally see the wheels beginning to turn inside her beautifully twisted little mind and even though I was skeptical, she did have a point. Maybe if we did go in a totally different direction, I would finally find what I wanted… what I _needed_. The missing link.

Days turned into weeks while Alice continued to search for a suitable replacement. I could feel myself getting more and more anxious, irritable even. I had to call Emmett and have him send over a couple of his girls to help work the kinks out. Hell, my lack of sex life was really starting to affect my ability to concentrate, and you can only imagine what it was doing to my overall mood. I was turning into a real bear to say the least.

Finally, the day came. Alice was excited about her find and wouldn't tell me anything other than she has found a 'diamond in the rough.' Part of me worried it was code for something else; like 'she's got a great personality' which usually meant the chick was a fat cow, or had bad acne or something.

"Edward. I want you to be open-minded. She's got a lot of potential and I know she's the _one_. I've seen it." Alice was bouncing around the room like a pixie on crack.

"Alice, I'm all for training them but dammit, you're not sending me some backwoods skank are you?" I was really starting to regret letting her run with this harebrained scheme. At least the women sent over by the agency were trained PA's, not college interns. Alice had figured if we started younger, greener with less experience, manipulating them would be easier. I had my doubts, but there was nothing I could do about that now as there was a soft knock at the door.

"Be nice, she's here." Alice got up and practically skipped to the door. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading the memo when I heard her say, "Ms. Swan, so nice to see you again. Please, come in. May I get you something to drink after your long drive?"

I still hadn't seen the person standing on the other side of the door, but a soft velvety voice floated into the room. I felt my head snap up as her words caressed my ears. "Oh yes, please. That would be lovely."

I could feel myself thickening in my trousers, and I hadn't even seen her or looked at her resume for Christ's sake. Calm down Cullen; don't count your chickens before they hatch. Then the moment I had been waiting for happened; Alice led her into the room, placed her in the seat directly in front of my desk and then silently left the room with a nod and a wink.

I sat there appraising her. 'Keep an open-mind…' I could hear Alice's words echoing in my head. I wasn't sure how to describe her. I mean she wasn't what you'd call _unattractive_. She had long, thick, wavy chestnut brown hair that went all the way to her waist. Her eyes were like saucers of hot chocolate, dark and deep and warm. Her lips were dark pink and pouty… _I could picture my cock sliding between them_... Her face was heart shaped, she was slender and looked to have nicely shaped breasts, but the baggy sweater and long skirt were hiding way to much of her body for me to actually appraise what she might have going on beneath the thick layer of clothing. _Man, would I love to peel back those layers and find out…_

She started to squirm under my gaze. I can't tell you how much that pleased me and when she fisted her hands into her lap and moved her eyes down, breaking my gaze, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. _Hmmm, naturally submissive perhaps? _How wonderful would that be? Now, if she has a brain in her head as well, Alice may just be onto something. My cock twitched in agreement at the thoughts racing through my head.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. There was something addictive about her look. She was so plain, yet beautiful in her own right. She was like a book without the cover. The outside covering seemed boring, but what was inside incited thrills and adventures to be discovered. "Ummm… Mr. Cullen?" I brought my eyes back to her face and saw that she was looking back at me intently. "Would you like to see my resume?" Again, her voice assaulted my ears, serenading my soul. I licked my lips and smiled at her before answering.

"Certainly Ms. Swan, let's see what you've got." I took her resume. As our fingers touched, I felt a jolt of electricity run up my arm. She felt it too as she gasped and drew her hand back as if I had burnt her. I smirked as I began to peruse her resume. I started to read, but couldn't help but keep sneaking peeks at her as she looked around the room to avoid eye contact.

I really couldn't focus on the resume in front of me. At this moment, I didn't care if she could type or how fast or even knew the friggin' alphabet. The longer she sat staring at her hands, the more I wanted her on her knees in front of me. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe…

"Here you go, Ms. Swan." I hadn't even heard Alice return, but suddenly she was here, plopping down in the seat next to … Hell, I didn't even know her name.

"I. M. Swan. What do the initials stand for, Ms. Swan?" My voice was thick with desire resulting in a wicked grin from Alice and a fierce blush from my, hopefully new, plaything.

"Isabella Marie. Umm…Mr. Cullen, Ms. Brandon. I'm flattered that you even considered my resume considering I'm not a pre-law major but…" I could see she was struggling with what she wanted to say, "…but I get the feeling you're not interested in me as an intern. What _exactly_ do you want me for?"

My heart started racing. She was perceptive. Appeared innocent, possibly naturally submissive, and now this? I think I died and went to heaven. "Oh Isabella, darling. Edward here is going to change your life if you let him. And, of course, I get to do all the fun stuff… like taking you shopping. This could be very … _freeing _… if let yourself go and enjoy."

Isabella just stared at Alice. I'm sure she was trying to figure out the meaning of Alice's little rant. I cleared my throat and began speaking, "May I call you Isabella?" She nodded so I continued, "as you may know, I am rich and powerful. I could get any intern, or highly experienced PA for that matter. So, you're right. I am not just interested in you as an assistant. However, I do have special _needs_ that not just anyone can fulfill." I paused, letting her take in what I was offering to her. "I'd like to take you under my wing, per say, and _groom_ you."

"Groom me? I'm still not sure I understand, Mr. Cullen. Like I said, I'm not pre-law so what are you grooming me for?" God bless her, she truly was innocent. I'm guessing a virgin as well. I had hit the jackpot. Now, I just had to get her onboard with letting me take her in as my new toy.

I got up and made my way around to stand behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders savoring the electric current as it passed between our bodies. "I want to groom you for _pleasure_, Isabella." In a bold move, I leaned down and licked the shell of her ear. "You enjoy pleasure, don't you Isabella?" I enjoyed the way her name rolled off my tongue. I could feel her shiver under my touch.

"I- I… yes, please…" Her words were no more than a whisper, but they shouted volumes to me. I let my hands trace down her arms, taking her wrists in my hands as I lowered my nose to her neck and inhaled. My senses were set on fire by her scent alone; vanilla and lavender with a hint of musk.

"So tell me, Isabella, do you taste as good as you smell?" She whimpered as my tongue snaked out and lapped at her neck. "Mmmm… you do taste divine, Ms. Swan. I'm hopeful at some point; you'll let me taste all of you…"

Her breath was coming out in rapid pants as I traced my hands back up her arms, wrapping her long hair around my fist and pulling back sharply, "What do you say, Isabella? Would you like to become my_ intern_?"

She moaned out her response… "Yes… Please! Yes!" I abruptly dropped her hair and moved back to my seat, quickly readjusting my throbbing member before sitting down.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear this, Ms. Swan. Ms. Brandon will provide you with the necessary paperwork and spending account. She will also set up your doctor's appointment, ASAP, please Ms. Brandon. I take it you're on some form of birth control?"

"Um, I uh… well, yes but not actually for birth control. Um… I take the pill to… uh… regulate me…" I loved the way she stumbled all over herself while she was still trying to return her breathing to normal. I swear I could actually smell her arousal from here and it was all I could do to concentrate on the words coming from her mouth. _That beautiful, full mouth that would feel so wonderful wrapped around my… Snap out of it Cullen! What is this girl doing to me? _

"So, you're not sexually active?" I stared at her, waiting for her to answer trying not to openly salivate.

"Um- no, uh- Sir. I have never… um-" her blush wasn't helping to deflate my massive hard on, and now she was about to tell me she is a virgin. I wanted to do the touchdown dance. _Note to self: give Alice a big fat, fucking raise for finding this one._ "I'm a- uh- a virgin."

I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. "Ms. Swan, no worries. Alice, just the usual exam then, I see no need for the additional tests. Dr. Whitlock will be able to verify she is _intact_." I could hardly contain my excitement. I hadn't had a virgin in ages, and now here sits one before me, practically offering herself to me on a silver platter. I was half tempted to forego the examination and just jump her right there on the office chair, desk, floor and anywhere else we could find. I had a feeling that once I got this girl in my bed, I'd never let her out again.

The days drug by as Alice made all her appointments, took her shopping and to the spa for a _girls' day. _I had the worst case of fucking blue balls I ever. Scratch that because actually, I never had blue balls until Isabella Swan walked into my life. I didn't even have the desire to call Emmett because no other girl would do. I only had eyes for her and the boys were bursting at the seams waiting to feel her fingers around them. I practically jizzed in my pants just thinking about her small hands tracing a path from my shoulders, down my six pack abs and then wrapping around my colossal "disco stick", to quote Lady Gaga. Damn, she had me reciting lyrics regarding my dick. I was going insane waiting and fantasizing about her.

Today, thank heavens, finally was the day of Isabella's great unveiling. And Alice was laying it on thick. She had hired a personal chef for the night, preselected all the music herself and had picked not only Isabella's clothing, but mine as well. She even made me go to the spa for my own special _man day_. After being plucked, rubbed, exfoliated, trimmed and buffed I was declared ready to deflower my newest jewel. Thank God I'm secure in my masculinity, but I have to admit; I believe the man looking back at me in the mirror was even more handsome than ever. I know, hard to believe that perfection can be topped!

I walked around my penthouse, taking in the scene before Alice and Isabella arrived. The soft glow of candlelight was everywhere. Alice had chosen a variety of softly scented vanilla and lavender candles, and there was soft music playing in the background. The table was set with fine china; three place settings, so I could only assume Alice was hanging around through dinner. I wasn't sure I was entirely pleased with that, but then again, she could be helpful when the mood struck her and the girls seemed to have struck up quite the friendship.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Alice and Isabella being _friends_. I mean, Alice has joined me before during playtime with my playthings; however, it was never anything more than physical. There was definitely something different about Isabella, however, and Alice reminded me of that every chance she got.

"_She's a rare gem, Edward."_

"_She's perfect for you. She is going to be everything you've ever wanted and more."_

"_I've seen it, Edward. Call me crazy, but I know you two are meant for each other.''_

Alice had me more excited than I have ever been about our newest find. I always enjoyed breaking in a new toy but this time; I had to agree with Alice. I felt that it might just be different, too. Maybe I had finally found one who would be open to all the decadent things I could show her. There was so much to experience in the world of pleasure, so many levels that most dare not tread. And for the first time in my life, I actually found myself praying that Isabella would take this journey with me 'to infinity and beyond'. _OMG! I quoted Toy Story! _I smacked my forehead and shook my head in disbelief. Then I laughed out loud at my internal musings.

Alice had been filling me in here and there. Even though Isabella is a virgin, she was very curious about all things sexual. What surprised me most was, even with her lack of experience, she was open to the idea of same sex and or multiple partners, spanking, control, role play, and fetishes and maybe even light BD/SM activities. I love a woman who isn't afraid to submit to me completely even though I do not consider myself a Dom in any way; I do enjoy exerting control over my playthings. I'm not sure why, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I was kidding myself with who was controlling whom when it came to Isabella Swan.

I made my way into the kitchen to find out what was on the dinner menu. I had to laugh when I saw the feast that Alice had requested for us. Oysters on the half shell for starters then grilled salmon with asparagus and avocado salsa, and for dessert, fresh dipped chocolate covered bananas and strawberries. Of course, Alice being Alice had also made sure the wines would complement each dish; a clean, crisp Sauvignon Blanc for the oysters, a lovely full-bodied Pinot Grigio for the salmon and Champagne for the chocolate covered fruit and berries. It was an aphrodisiac's paradise; sex was surely on the menu tonight.

The bell rang and as I made my way to the foyer. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty like a teenage boy on his way to Prom. This was definitely a first for me as the anticipation of tonight had been building for weeks now. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and felt my mouth literally drop to the floor. Standing before me was the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on.

Alice had outdone herself. Isabella was stunning. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, her eyes were smoky without being overdone, her lips were stained a delicious crimson, and her cheeks appeared to be naturally flushed with her own excitement. My dick was clawing at my zipper trying to get out and introduce himself to the beauty before us, and I hadn't even made it past her face. When I did allow my eyes to venture south, my breath caught in my throat.

Isabella was encased in the tightest sheath of royal satin possible with her breasts being pushed up and out nearly spilling over the top of her dress. It reached mid-thigh perfection. I'm sure I began drooling as my eyes made their way down to her legs which where encased in the finest looking black stockings I've ever seen and her petite feet where finished off with the most gorgeous come-fuck-me high heel peep-toed shoes I had ever seen. Isabella was definitely keeping the shoes on tonight no matter what happened. _Damn she was hot!_

"So Edward, you gonna let us in or you just wanna fuck her right here in the doorway." Alice scoffed at my obvious lack of manners.

"Please, come in." I said as I finally found my voice and stepped aside letting the evil pixie and the gorgeous Isabella into my home. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And in turn, she was having a near similar reaction to my penthouse. Her eyes were wide as she took in the view. All of Seattle was before her as she gazed out the floor to ceiling windows of my living room. "It's beautiful, Mr. Cullen." I closed my eyes as her voice once again caressed my soul, so soft and delicate and slightly husky from her nervousness and excitement. _It took all I had in me not to dry hump her right there. Shameless, I know._

"Would you like a tour?" I took her hand in mine and walked her around the apartment enjoying each 'ooh and ahh' as she commented on the décor or view.

"I've always dreamed of having a view like this. It's like the city is covered in diamonds, all twinkling in the moonlight. So beautiful…" She let the words trail off as she continued to gaze out the window.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Isabella." My voice was husky with need. I couldn't fathom getting through dinner without at least tasting her lips once. Other than light touches or verbal caresses, I had yet to put my lips upon her and right now seemed like the perfect moment to do just that.

Cradling her face in my hands, I drew her to me. The scent of her perfume was heavenly; that same soft vanilla, lavender and musk that I had smelled at our initial meeting. I inhaled deeply, letting the aroma of her intoxicate me. Our kiss was gentle, at first. Soft, closed mouth kisses. We were getting to know each other with each touch, each brush of our lips and then I felt her begin to relax in my arms as she opened her mouth up to me. Slowly, I touched just the tip of my tongue to her top lip, caressing lightly before withdrawing to only do it again, but to her bottom lip this time. Over time our kisses deepened and became more urgent, when she felt my tongue caress her lips she would timidly sneak her tongue out to touch mine briefly before it would retreat back into her mouth. The hint of her stayed behind on my tongue as I licked at her lips again. With each pass of my tongue, hers would automatically appear as well, becoming bolder as she pressed her tiny body tightly against me. I was mesmerized by her curiosity and overwhelmed by the feelings stirring inside of me that I had never felt before. _Gentleness, patience, warmth_. These words were not usually in my vocabulary when sex was involved. She was the one and only person to ever make me feel this way, and I had no idea just how much power Isabella Marie Swan would have over me, _no idea at all_.

I had been correct in suspecting that she had quite the figure beneath all those baggy clothes. Isabella's body was a sight to behold in this dress, but I couldn't wait to her get out of it so I could truly admire her beauty. _Admire her beauty? What has come over me? Since when did I care what was beneath as long as I was buried inside? _

Alice's throat clearing put an abrupt stop to our kissing. It took Isabella a moment to realize that her lips were no longer touching mine as she sneaked a peek at me then quickly pulled herself away when she realized that Alice was standing there watching. Isabella's breaths were near pants and her eyes were beautifully dilated by her desire. _Breathtaking and Mouthwatering_ was the only way to describe her at that moment.

"Dinner is served, Edward. Isabella." Reluctantly, I released her body so I could lead her by the hand to the lavishly set dinner table. I had noticed that Alice had removed the third place setting. "Sit, I'm going to serve you. Edward, I let the rest of your staff go for the weekend. I hope you don't mind."

I only nodded my response, unable to break the spell that Isabella had me under. Alice left the room only to reappear moments later. She took great pride in explaining each dish and complementary wine before excusing herself to the other room.

"Have you ever had oysters, Isabella?" I saw her nervously eyeing the shellfish and was slightly amused. I wonder how she truly felt about other possibly slimy things sliding down the back of her throat tonight.

"Uh, no… I've never had them before and please, call me Bella. Only my Father calls me Isabella." I found myself getting excited that I had yet another thing to teach my young pupil. "Here, let me help you." I came around to stand behind her and instructed, "Tip your head back slightly and part your lips. When I bring the shell up to your mouth, I want you to suck the meat into your mouth and down your throat in one swallow. I suggest you don't chew as you might find the texture… unpleasant."

As I brought the oyster to her lips, she did as she was told and grimaced slightly as the meat made its way over her tongue and down the back of her throat. "It tastes like the ocean… salty and briny, but not totally unpleasant." Bella and I finished off the oysters and wine before Alice appeared with the rest of the dinner. Bella 'ooh'd and ahh'd' over the meal, licking her lips, the fork, becoming more and more relaxed as I kept the wine flowing. By the time dessert arrived, she was giggling and attempting to flirt back with me; however, her flirting seemed so innocent compared to the caliber of woman I was normally used to, it actually caught me by surprise and was quite endearing.

As Alice cleared the dinner dishes, she suggested we take ourselves into the living room to relax and she would bring us dessert. Bella swayed as she stood, obviously tipsy, nonetheless giving me another reason to put my hands on her. I steadied her shoulders, running my hands down her arms and then circling them around her waist as I guided her into the living room with both hands securely on her hips. _Were my hands really trembling as they made contact with her creamy skin? Maybe I had too much to drink as well and I was hallucinating._

We sat on the sectional and Bella leaned into me sighing, "I've had a wonderful evening, Edward. Thank you." She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine kissing me tentatively. I traced her lip with the tip of my tongue before I deepened the kiss, thrusting my tongue into her warm, waiting mouth savoring her taste. I don't know how long we kissed lost in each other, but when we finally took a break, the strawberries and bananas were waiting for us and Alice was nowhere to be found. _Interesting. Alice was a sneaky little lady. Again, big fat raise!_

I fed Bella a strawberry; she took it seductively in her mouth, moaning as she savored the taste. Unable to resist the urge, I leaned in and licked her lips, tasting a hint of strawberry and Bella on my tongue. Boldly, Bella reached out and caressed my tongue with hers in a sexy open mouthed kiss. Bella moaned as I sucked on her tongue, my hands running up and down her back and around to her sides causing her to giggle.

She pulled away from me and looked me in the eye, her face suddenly very serious, "Edward, I don't know what to do. Teach me, please… I want you to show me _everything_…" Crushing her lips against mine she poured all her emotions into that one kiss. I was glad I was sitting down because I believe at that moment she could have actually brought _me_ to my knees. How could someone so inexperienced, so young, have such power over me? I was baffled at the thought of what joys she could possibly bring me; her eagerness to learn everything, her total acceptance of entering into such a strange new world with such trust and openness. _Where has this girl been all my life?_

"Bella, I believe it's time for your first lesson…" I unfolded myself from her and went to the stereo and with a few clicks from the console; Adele's soulful, sexy voice filled the room.

"Mmmm… I love this song." Bella had begun to slowly sway back and forth to the tender sounds coming from the stereo. I held my hand out to her, "Dance with me, Bella."

Standing, I took her in my arms and rocked her back and forth while my fingertips ghosted over her skin, causing gooseflesh to rise on her bare skin. I turned her back to my front and ran my hands down over her flat stomach, resting my palm just above her pubic bone, pushing in gently while I rocked my hips against her bottom. She sighed with pleasure as we moved as one to the music.

"_**You've been on my mind**_

_**I grow fonder every day,**_

_**lose myself in time just thinking of your face**_

_**God only knows why it's taking me so long**_

_**to let my doubts go**_

_**You're the only one that I want…"**_

"Since that day you first came into my office, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…" I whispered into her hair, as my hands moved up to trace around the outer edges of her breasts, up and over her collar bones and then back down her arms.

"Edward, I-"

"Shhh… just listen to the words Bella, _feel _what they do to your body." I mouthed the words into her ear, gently licking the outer shell, causing her to let out a soft whimper.

_**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**_

_**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,**_

_**You never know if you never try to forget your past**_

_**And simply be mine**_

"Oh Bella, the things I'm going to teach you, the heights that I will take you, the pleasures that I will show you. You've already brought me so much joy…" I turned her around, kissing her passionately on the lips. I felt drunk. Intoxicated by the beauty before me, by the music caressing my ears, my senses were on overload. It had been years since I had felt this… Years since I had been with one so pure. Even then, it was nothing compared to this.

_**Have I been on your mind? **_

_**You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time**_

_**At the mention of my name, will I ever know**_

_**How it feels to hold you close**_

_**And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go**_

"Yes… Yes Edward. I am yours to do as you wish…" Bella ground her young hot body against me and I crushed her to me, our lips moving as one, our tongues battling for dominance. _She is a quick study_.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**

**I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**

**So come on and give me the chance**

**I know it ain't easy**

**Giving up your heart**

"OH Edward, yes.. I do trust you… make me yours, please…" She breathed those words right into my mouth as if trying to send her life force straight into my lungs. I turned her back to me once again so I could lower the zipper of her dress slowly exposing more and more of her creamy alabaster skin, my lips once again caressing her neck, my tongue tracing a path down her jugular to her shoulder where I gently bit on the sensitive flesh causing her to moan and wriggle under my mouth.

I let her dress pool at her feet as I took in her undergarments; the tight corset was pushing her pert breasts up and out, the lacy fabric barely covering her nipples, the matching black garters hung low on her hips and attached to a silky pair of black stockings and right in the middle of it all was the most beautiful, completely naked pussy I had ever seen. It was small, perfect and framed so nicely with the garter belt that Alice had chosen. Thank you Agent Provocateur, obviously money well spent in this case.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the site of her naked flesh as I knelt down in front of her. Her small gasp broke the spell as I looked up at her. Her eyes were hooded with lust, her lips parted, and her nipples straining against the thin, lacy fabric.

I took a deep breath in, savoring the scent of her arousal, "You smell divine, but let's see if you taste as delicious as you smell…is that okay Bella... May I taste you?" Fighting the urge to shove my face into the juncture of her thighs, I eased myself slowly towards her, never breaking eye contact. Her chest began to heave in her excitement, her thighs were trembling, her pupils dilated as she nodded her approval. Simply incredible, I was amazed by her responsiveness. I leaned in closer, letting my tongue trace a trail of her arousal up her thigh. I don't think there were words to describe how sweet Bella tasted. I plunged my tongue into her slit, taking a broad, deep lick from tiny puckered hole to throbbing engorged clit. Musk, peaches and cream, slightly sweet and a little tart… all in all, the most delicious prize I had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

I licked, sucked and nibbled on her tender flesh as Bella writhed above me, gasping and moaning as I devoured her tasty little cunt. I nearly brought her to her knees when I inserted a finger into her tight box. And I use the term 'tight' loosely. She was the tightest I had ever felt, my middle finger completely filled her and I rubbed it against her hymen in attempts to loosen her up a bit more to take me. I knew, without a doubt, I was going to hurt her… My cock throbbed at the thought. The thought of Bella crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure made me want to blow my load like a teenager.

I thrust my finger in and out of her, wiggling it around making sure I gave ample attention to her special little hot spot which was beginning to pebble up nicely. Bella's short quick breaths mixed with mewling moans were egging me on as I added another finger. Bella shrieked at the increased pressure…. "Oh… Edward… it hurts, but it feels so good too… Arghhhhh…" Tears were streaming down her face as I continued to finger fuck her, keeping near constant pressure on her sweet spot while I sucked hard on her clit, flicking it back and forth with my tongue. I could feel her walls start to flutter and she began to thrust her hips into my hand, grinding herself on my face. Bella's knees began to buckle as I held her up with my other hand supporting the bottom of her ass. As her orgasm began to overtake her, I quickly shoved a third finger into her opening while simultaneously slipping my pinking into her puckered little bottom. Bella shrieked as her orgasm intensified, her legs giving completely as I held her up. I continued slowly thrusting my fingers in and out of her, rubbing against her G-spot as her delicious juices flowed into my open waiting mouth.

I gently licked her swollen flesh as I carefully lowered her to the sofa. She hissed as I removed my fingers, the movement setting off another set of aftershocks as I kept my lips on her swollen sex so I could lick up any extra love juice that managed to escape. Slowly, I made my way back up Bella's beautiful body, licking and nipping along the way. My tongue dipped into her bellybutton, eliciting a giggle from her only to be replaced with the sharp intake of her breath as my teeth closed around one of her breasts, sucking her nipple deeply into my mouth, rubbing the little bud against my tongue and teeth.

All too soon, I abandoned her gloriously voluptuous breasts to make my way back up to her hot, sweet little mouth. I loved the way her lips mold to mine, the way she tentatively snakes her tongue out to tangle with mine now. "Taste yourself, baby. I want you to suck your juices off my tongue." That was all the instructions Bella needed as she attacked my tongue with her mouth, sucking hard on my tongue as she took me deeply into her mouth. Bella was totally into trying to deep throat my thick, hot tongue to the best of her ability. Knowing upfront her lack of experience, I was still excited to get my cock into her mouth to see what she could do with the 'real thing.'

"Baby, I need you to suck my cock now."

"Uh- I … I've never done that before… I don't know ho-" I shushed her with my fingertips.

"Just do what feels natural, just pretend it's my tongue; only … bigger. _Much_ bigger…" I grinned as her blush crept all the way down to her breasts and her eyes got as wide as saucers as I stood and began to remove my clothing. I was used to being ogled by women, but the way Bella was doing it was making my dick strain painfully against the zipper of my trousers. I stifled a laugh as she licked her lips as I took my shirt off revealing my chiseled chest and 6-pack abs, and her eyes followed my hands down my happy trail to the unbutton my slacks. As I undid the button, Bella sat up and reached for my hands.

"Let me…" Her hands were shaking slightly as she reached for my zipper and pulled it down, freeing me from the confines of my pants. As my cock sprung free Bella gasped and paled. "Ohhhhh…." Her mouth made a perfectly shaped "O" as she gawked at me. This was also a reaction I was used too. My 9" thick, hard cock was bobbing directly in front of her face with a little pearl of pre-cum oozing from the tip of the bulbous head.

"What- what do I do? Please, tell me…" Bella whispered softly. Her voice mixed with fear and excitement. I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth, but this girl was completely turning my mind to Jell-O!

"Bella, it's ok. We will take this slow and at a pace you are comfortable with. We have all night." I told her honestly. I would take as long as necessary to make this a first time to remember, and not because I slammed my cock down her throat or took her virginity without a care in the world, because I'll be damned, I _did_ care. And that freaked the shit out of me out more than anything. I _cared._ What the fuck? Edward Cullen doesn't care about anyone but himself. How could this little doe-eyed virgin have this much control over me already?

"Edward?" Her timid voice pulled me back to reality. I looked down at her with her tiny hand wrapped around my massive cock, her fingers unable to reach all the way around it, her huge deep dark chocolate eyes begging me for guidance. Reaching down I stroked her cheek, relishing the feeling of her silky smooth skin.

"I want you to stroke me, from base to tip, rubbing your palm up over the head and then curl your fingers just under the base; and squeeze then stroke back down, squeezing and twisting as you go, then do it all over again. Think you can do that baby?" My voice was so thick with desire; I almost didn't recognize it myself. Bella nodded her head and went about stroking me. Up, down, over the head, squeeze and down… over and over. Her little hand was so small that on her own, she added her other hand to try and make up the distance between the base to head.

"That's so good, baby. Now, I want you to kiss the head. Tease me a bit with your hot little tongue and while you do that, take your other hand and rub my balls… Yeah, that's it baby… right there…" Bella was tentatively lapping at the pre-cum leaking from my slit while her other hand gently massaged my balls. "Oh Bella…" I breathed, "now, take a little more in your mouth baby and suck on my cock. Yeah, baby, that's it… a little harder…"

God, this little vixen virgin was killing me. She was sucking and licking and very gently nibbling me with her teeth, stroking my cock, massaging my balls… I wasn't going to last much longer. For the first time in my life, I wasn't sure if I should warn her or not; normally I blew while buried deep in the bitches' throats but with Bella, that seemed so wrong to do. Again, with the worrying about her comfort level… This is not me. _What is she doing to me?_

Between Bella's hot little mouth, small but powerful hands and the sweet, sexy sounds of Adele in the background, I began gently thrusting my hips towards her mouth causing her to moan, the vibrations sending a thrill straight from my cock to my balls. "Bella baby, I'm going to cum soon. If you don't want it in your mouth, you better stop now." I had my hands loosely in her hair, holding her gently to me, thrusting in short strokes while she jerked and sucked on my cock. I looked down into her eyes and she smiled around my cock, and I'll be damned if she didn't try to take me deeper into her throat, gagging a bit at the attempt.

"You want me down your throat, don't you baby?" I began thrusting a little deeper, hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag again. "Mmphf." Was her only reply, but her eyes were telling me to keep going. I pushed a little deeper again and she gagged more forcefully this time. Her eyes were beginning to water smearing her mascara. God she looked so fucking hot like that.

"Here baby. I've got an idea. Get up and turn around, lay down with your head hanging off the back of the sofa." She quickly let go and turned around, hanging her head off the edge of the sofa thus gracefully extending and elongating her neck. "This should be better… ready?"

"Yes, Edward. I want you to fuck my mouth and cum down my throat. I've never wanted anything more…" She flamed a brilliant shade of red as the words left her lips and my heart soared. How could this innocent little virgin be so insanely perfect and seductive? She engulfed me with renewed enthusiasm, doing her damnedest to swallow me whole this time. With her new position, she was able to take a good ¾ of my cock deep into her throat without gagging. Her nose was ticking my balls as she jerked the base of my cock while she sucked and slurped on the rest of me taking me deeper and deeper with each pass.

"Hold on, Baby. I'm gonna fuck your face now…" I began thrusting slowly in and out 'til just the head was in her mouth. Without even having to tell her, as I pulled back she'd run her tongue around the edge of my helmet and suck me hard as I pushed back in. I nearly had my entire cock down her throat. Damn! Very few women could take all of me down their throats but for some reason, Bella trusted me. She was relaxed and excited and it was totally working for her, for both of us. I kept thrusting, deeper, harder, my balls now slapping against her face as I fucked her hot little mouth. I could feel my balls beginning to tighten, drawing up into my body preparing to shoot their load down her eager little throat.

"Here it comes baby girl, and you better swallow every fucking drop of my hot cum down that eager little throat of yours." Then with a growl, I buried myself deep within her throat and felt the delicious pulses as stream after stream of steaming hot cum pumped down her throat. I could feel her contracting around me, gagging and unable to breath, but I'll be damned if I was going to move until it was over. It felt too fucking good. Bella dug her nails into my hips, the pain only intensifying the pleasure.

"Fuck yeah! Fucking swallow it you little hot slut. Oh Bella… fuck… Yes!" I began to relax as she swallowed the last of my spunk down her throat and then began to slowly withdrawal. Bella gasped for air as soon as my cock fell from her swollen lips. Even with her eye makeup was running down her cheeks, her lipstick smeared, I had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Oh Edward…" She croaked her throat obviously raw from the fucking it just took. Her eyes were full of tears and her mouth was turned down slightly as her bottom lip quivered. "Did I do ok?"

I lifted her up off the sofa and snuggled her into my lap, "Baby girl, you did amazing. I never would have guessed it was your first time. You're a natural, Bella. I'll definitely be doing that a lot more to you from now on." Kissing her temple, I swatted her luscious behind. She yelped and jumped up, her eyes sparkling. "Hmmm… does my new little toy like to be spanked?"

She giggled at me and crawled back into my lap. "I've had a great time Edward. I never knew it could be like this. And… uh… I liked the way you… uh… the way you tasted. I want more…" Her little tongue darted out and licked at a small drop that must have escaped from the corner of her mouth causing us to both moan as she tasted me on her tongue again.

"Come here." I drew her close to me, kissing her lips softly at first, but she quickly deepened the kiss. I let her momentarily dominate before instincts kicked in and I took the kiss back. Thrusting my tongue deep into her mouth where she proceeded to suck hard on it, mimicking what she had just done to my cock. We kissed until we both needed air, breaking away from each other panting, but I was desperate for more of her. I sucked at the tender flesh of her neck, nipping at the velvety soft skin now slightly salty from her sweat.

"Mmmm… that feels nice…" She sighed as I sucked hard on her sensitive flesh. Dipping lower, I took one of her pert little nipples into my mouth and sucked hard, holding it firmly between my teeth as I flicked my tongue back and forth over the tight bud.

"Ahhhhhhh…." Bella ground her perfect tit into my face as I attempted to suck her entire breast into my mouth, teasing her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I certainly didn't want her other breast getting jealous as I devoured her fleshy mound. Switching sides, I took her other breast into my mouth and gave it the same treatment.

Bella twisted and gasped and fisted her hands into my hair, pressing my face into her as I fed from off her breasts. "Oh Edward. I can feel it down there…" She moaned. I couldn't help but smile at the innocence of her declaration. Deciding to play with her a bit, mostly because I loved watching her blush I asked, "Feel what down where, Baby girl?"

"You know… down _there_." She moaned, "Tingles… down… uh… _there_…" She was panting and for a moment, I was sure I could make her climax again just from feasting from her breasts. "Say it Bella. What is tingling? I can't help you Baby unless you tell me what you need." I couldn't help but smile at her nervousness. I continued my assault on her breasts, driving her closer and closer to the edge. I had never had a woman who was so responsive. It was thrilling to think of all the ways I could tease and torment her, holding her at the edge of the precipice before letting her fall over the cliff spiraling into the depths of intense pleasure.

"OH Edward," Bella shrieked, "_there…_ my… pussy… OH my God! My pussy is throbbing… Ungh!" And with that, my beautiful Bella fell apart in my arms, climaxing once again. She gasped and twisted and groaned in my arms. Such an amazing sight as she climaxed so beautifully under my touch. Bella was a rare gem in being able to completely give herself over to her pleasure setting her inhibitions free. A perfect trait for any toy to possess, and she was mine.

I definitely had to give Alice a big fucking raise for finding Bella. I felt an unfamiliar tightening in my chest at the thought. _My_ Bella. Would she really agree to be mine? Mine to do with as I saw fit for our _mutual_ pleasure? My beautiful little virgin slut, ripe for the plucking.

Bella was trailing butterfly kisses up and down my neck, stopping to nibble on my earlobe before moving to the other side. I sighed contented, enjoying her post orgasmic bliss right along with her. I ran my hands up and down her back, coming to rest on her buttocks and lifted her slightly so she could feel the tip of my raging hard on next to her clit. I gently moved her back and forth, sliding her across my dick. "Ummm… that feels good." She sighed into my chest as her lips and tongue continued to taste my skin.

"Baby, its time. I need you, Bella." I pushed against her tight little box to make sure there was no misunderstanding of what was going to happen next. "Baby, there's no way around it. It's _going_ to hurt. You are so insanely tight. I'll try my best to make it enjoyable. Understand?"

"Yes." She breathed against my neck, nuzzling against me as her arms tightened around my shoulders. "I want you too, Edward. I want to feel you inside me. More than anything. Fuck me, Edward." I pulled her to me, capturing her lips with mine as I eased the tip of my cock into her dripping hole. Easing myself into her inch by agonizing inch, her walls nearly strangling me.

"God Edward. You're so big. I feel like I'm splitting in two!" Bella was panting hard against my neck, and I felt myself come up to her barrier. I stopped for a moment and let her get accustomed to my girth before I would finally break through her maidenhead.

"Kiss me Bella." I moaned as I thrust deep into her, tearing her tender flesh in the process. I swallowed Bella's cry of pain as tears leaked from beneath her eyelids. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyes. Cooing and running my hands up and down her back in a soothing motion trying to retain control as my dick throbbed deep inside her quivering cunt. I was buried balls deep in Bella's virginal hole. She sobbed softly into my neck, her hand absentmindedly tugged at my hair as she came to grips with her pain. My heart ached, not only at her obvious pain and I being the cause of it, but at the intense need to make the pain go away by giving her a pleasure like nothing she ever experienced. I wanted my Bella to truly have a first time to remember that would always be a time we would cherish. A first, which can never be tasted or experienced by another; mine and only mine forever. Her one and only _first_; now and forever. I wiped her tears and kissed the tip of her nose. A tenderness I had shown no other until now.

"Shhhh… Baby girl, I'm going to make it feel good, baby. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." I kissed her again, as I began to slowly moving inside of her. Pulling out a few inches then slowly moving back in, over and over again until I felt her begin to relax and her breathing increase. Slowly, I increased my thrusts, nearly pulling all the way out then thrusting back into her scorching hot depths. Soon, I was pounding in and out of her, bouncing her little body up and down on my lap as I speared her with my fuck stick over and over again.

Both of us moaning and grunting from the exertion, our bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the musky smell of sex in the air along with a faint hint of metal. Bella was so wet; her juices were running out of her, down my balls into the crack of my ass and then onto the sofa. I knew her blood and arousal were going to ruin my sofa, but I could give a fuck about it right now. All I wanted to was to stay buried inside the hottest, wettest, tightest box I had ever felt in my entire life of fucking. And shamelessly, I had to admit, I had a lot of experience in this area.

I grasped her buttocks in both my hands and hollered for her to hold on tight as I began to jackhammer in and out of her. I had never felt anything so fucking amazing. Bella's pussy was the bomb, and I was never letting her go, and I was pretty sure she was going to be more than ok with our arrangement.

"Edward, I'm cumming!" Bella screamed as she tightened her grip on my shoulders and clamped her thighs tightly against me. I snuck my hand down between us and flicked her clit with my thumb as I continued to bounce her up and down on my lap, trying to intensify and extend her orgasm for as long as possible. My cock was crying out for release, I had never been squeezed as hard as I was at this moment, her walls locking down on me and milking the cum right up from my balls. With a husky moan, I erupted deep inside her, my own throbbing cock setting off another round of spasms from her as she began _another_ orgasm. Bella was shouting incoherently as her body was racked with orgasm after orgasm. I shot stream after stream deep inside her, forcing my seed into her womb. And for the first time, I was almost sorry that Bella was on the pill. _What the fuck am I thinking? Cullen, have you lost your ever loving mind?_

I suddenly had images of her in my arms with a swollen belly and breasts, milking my life giving fluids from my balls with her amazing climaxes. I shook my head at the thought. Jesus, what the hell was this girl doing to me? What had Alice put in our food? This is not me. I don't fall in _love_. I don't give a fuck about my toys. I mean, sure, I want them to have fun but damn, it's supposed to be all about _me_. I don't fucking need this shit. I could feel myself tensing up as I began to feel angry at Bella.

Fucking slut, what the hell did she think she was doing. Coming into my office, acting all shy and innocent, she knew exactly what she was doing. I knew she'd end up like all the rest…

"Edward…" Bella called out tentatively to me, drawing me back to her. Back to the fact that my cock was still hard, still buried balls deep in my cunt, her juices freely flowing from her. "Edward, are you ok?" I wanted to laugh at the look in her eye. Acting all concerned and worried about me. Virgin yes, but no doubt, Bella was a crafty little slut, and all good sluts need to be put into their places. And no time like the present, I'd say. I felt the familiar tug at my defenses and couldn't hold back the vile vomit I was about to spew at another innocent victim of the Edward Cullen, Sex School of Hard Knocks.

"Oh yes, _Isabella_. I'm fucking fantastic. How the fuck are you?" I had slipped back into control. I was in control. _Not_ the little virgin slut.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Her eyes were huge again, gone was the post coital sparkle. Hmmm… fear. Hell, a healthy dose of fear for any fuck toy is good, right?

"Oh Bella. Nothing is wrong, Baby. I know exactly what you need. All good sluts need an ass fucking and Baby, you're the best slut I've ever had." With that I flipped her over and up on her knees, and I pressed my still dripping cock against her backdoor.

"Edward, please… I'm sorry… I don't kno- Ooooow!" Bella shrieked as I plunged deep into her bottom hole. I had managed to take all three of Bella's virgin holes in one night. The power I felt from that realization coursed through my veins. Bella screamed and cried and bucked against me. "Please Edward. It hurts… Oh God!" She cried. Fucking sluts always cry with anal. Granted, I didn't do much to loosen her up and _oops-forgot the lube_, but such is the way of a fuck toy's life. It was all her fault anyway. How dare she seduce me? _I _am the seducer. _I_ am the one in control. Not some fucking virgin. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Bella, I suggest you don't fight me. It will feel much better if you just relax. Listen, when I push in, you push out and vice versa for when I pull out, you try to suck me back in. You'll get used to it. _They_ always do," smiling at myself, "eventually."

I didn't pound her as hard as I could have, and I even stroked and flicked her clit back and forth as I steadily pounded into her ass. God, if I though her fuck hole was tight, her ass had nothing on her pussy. So hot and tight, and I'll be damned if she wasn't trying to rip my dick right off my body with her ass muscles. But I have to give her credit, Bella did listen to my instructions and soon she was moaning and moving with me instead of against me as I felt my own climax approaching once again.

"Come with me, Baby. I wanna feel you spasm against my cock as I cum deep inside you." I panted out, grinding my pelvis against her as I pulled her up to me, biting down on her shoulder, "Now, Slut!" And with that, Bella fell apart around me, her little body shivering and jerking in my arms as she came violent around my cock. I couldn't believe I had any more cum to give, but I did and as Bella effectively milked me dry once again, I collapsed onto her back, pushing her down into the sofa, panting into her ear.

"Oh baby. That was fuck hot. You've got the hottest ass in all of Seattle." I licked the shell of her ear as she turned her head towards me and spoke for the first time since she shattered in my arms.

"Get. The. _Fuck_. Off. Me." She growled. I rolled off her. Well, that was short lived. Here comes the rant. They always rant the first time. Mind blowing climax or not, actually, I usually blame the rant on the fact that I had just fucked their brains out. I couldn't help but smile at my own inner musings.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Bella shrieked at me. "Don't you understand that 'No' means fucking 'No?"

I started to open my mouth to reply, but she stopped me. "No, it's my turn. Who the fuck do you think you are? I offered myself to you, I trusted you and you fucking make love to me, and made me feel beautiful and special like never before, and then end it with… with… that?" She was openly sobbing now. Her makeup completely ruined and dammit if she didn't look so fucking hot. Three, count 'em, three powerful orgasms over the course of two hours and I felt myself beginning to stir again at her rage. She should be _thanking_ me!

"I- I thought. I mean… I-" She threw her hands up and started frantically searching for her scattered clothing. Shit, wait. What the hell? Was she leaving? Fuck, they never leave. I throw them out before they get the chance to leave. No, this has to stop now. Dammit Cullen. What the fuck is the matter with you?

"Bella, wait… I-" But this time it was me who was finally at a loss for words. What do I say? I mean, yeah, I'm an asshole. I don't think I need to point out the obvious, but do I tell her? Do I _admit_ to what she did to me? Do I admit that she scared the fuck out of me? Do I admit that I'm afraid of falling head over fucking heels in love with her? Shit. I need Alice. Damn Alice. This is all her fault. _Fuck that raise! She better fix this shit!_

By the time I finished my private discussion, Bella was dressed and stomping towards the door. I quickly got my shit together and ran after her, buck-ass naked. I had to stop her. She was _not_ leaving me.

"Bella, wait. Bella… Dammit." She stopped, but refused to look at me. "Bella…" I pleaded. "Please… I- I'm sorry." I sighed. Here it goes. My soul is about to be bared for all to see. _Suck it up Cullen. For once, be a man, be honest._ "I- Bella I got scared. I mean, shit, this sounds so fucking unbelievable." I ran a hand through my ragged hair, trying desperately to come up with something that would make her stay. I let too much silence pass as Bella placed her hand on the door knob.

"Wait!" I cried. "Please. I am feeling things I've never felt before and I didn't respond appropriately. I mean, I should have considered your feelings. I- fuck! I sound like a fucking pansy." I threw the closest thing to me, shattering a vase against the far wall of my apartment. Bella still refused to look at me, but I saw her jump and then stiffen, grasping the knob tightly in her tiny fist.

"Fuck! Bella. Please don't leave me. You can't leave me. I- I need. I mean, we have an agreement. You signed a contract." I was desperate. _Just say it, Cullen._ Say what you really need to say to make her stay. Tell her the truth you sick, controlling fuck. Before it is too late and you lose what could be your one and only.

"I don't know if I can honor your contract anymore Edward, I mean, _Mr. Cullen_. I-, I'm sorry. Oh, and one more thing, I am _not_ a _slut_!" Her voice was barely a whisper, but strong and defiant as she turned the knob, stepped through the door, and out of my life. With the soft click of the door, I felt my heart shatter. What the fuck had I just done? Oh God. How do I fix this? What do I do? I felt something hot running down my face. I swiped angrily at the wetness. What the hell… I don't cry. Cullen men _do not_ cry. Taking a deep, ragged breath, I knew what I had to do and the only person who could possibly help me now. I stood and walked to my pants, reaching in and taking out my phone, I dialed the only one who understood me, who could fix this. At, I _hope_ she could fix this…

As the phone rang, I struggled to control my breathing. Finally, she picked up…

"Alice-"


End file.
